


At Least I Have You

by Shapeshiftinterest



Series: Mao Event Fics [9]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, after outfoxed episode, can be seen as boyfriends, can be seen as friends, day 12: take my hand, either pre or established relationship, hand holding, theme event fic, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest
Summary: the only things you still have are your wits, the clothes on your back, and your partner's hand in yours
Relationships: Reggie/Rufus (Mao Mao)
Series: Mao Event Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579606
Kudos: 3





	At Least I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> not a gift exchange but still hosted by maomaosmother on tumblr
> 
> day 12: Take My Hand
> 
> set after outfoxed

“Hhhnnggh.“ 

Rufus sat up with a groan, raising his arms into a long stretch of satisfying cracks. It’d taken nearly 3 days of showering and a _lot_ of brushing, but he’d finally gotten rid of all that disgusting sludge from the sewers.

Rufus’d been starting to worry he’d never feel clean again! 

“Reg!“ he called out, “I’m setting up camp now!“

A series of splashes from the river and Reg’s muffled voice were his only answer. He smiled to himself, tail flicking as he started gathering firewood and pitching their shared tent.

He could hear his companion’s off key singing from here, mind drifting to a few days ago.

\--------------------

“Oh sweet, sweet air!“ The fox exclaimed, nearly falling in his haste to exit the tunnel. It’d taken a while to find a route out of Pure Heart Valley without running into the sheriffs department.

Rufus collapsed to the ground a few feet away from the sewage pipe. He wasn’t stupid enough to try using his nose just yet, preferring to just gulp down as much fresh air as possible.

“Ugh, that, that BLASTED sheriff!!“ he spat. Three years of scamming down the literal drain, all because of a self righteous black cat who couldn’t just _mind his own business_ like the rest of the villagers.

Reg waddled over to sit next to his friend, who’d removed his soiled jacket and scarf and shifted to a crouching position on his hands and knees.

“It’s ok, Rufus.“ he said, gently patting the other’s shoulder.

Rufus shrugged Reg’s paw off and stood, his tail puffing out from frustration.

“Reg, we just lost our house, our loot, and our _targets!!!_ NOTHING IS OK RIGHT NOW!! What else even is there to lose!?!?“ he exclaimed.

Reg watched him pace and vent for a few moments before reaching out and snagging his wrist. He undid his bandana and, using one of its remaining clean areas, carefully wiped the gunk from both of their paws.

After making sure they were clean, he slid his down so that both of his hands were holding Rufus’. 

“I mean, I have you... and you have me. So at least we have each other?” he said, giving the hand a light squeeze and shooting the taller a goofy, optimistic smile.

“Maybe we can figure something out at one of our old hideouts at the next town.“

A bit stunned, Rufus blinked at his companion before also breaking out into a smile. The entire ordeal with the sheriff’s department had freaked him out and he felt disgusting from their time hiding out under the kingdom, but Reg was right. 

Scamming the people in Pure Heart Valley had probably dulled their skills anyway. This was an opportunity to move on to bigger, better, and _richer_ targets. A chance to travel and find more interesting ways to swindle people.

\--------------------

After that the duo had found that they were on the complete opposite side of where they’d started from their hideout. 

Deciding that going back was too big of a risk, and that most of the stuff they’d stolen was easily replaceable anyway, the two made their way to a nearby river. 

Reg had recognized some of the scenery along the way, the plan being that they would continue following it until reaching the next town and scout the area. Hopefully their last hideout wasn’t too dilapidated.

Rufus snapped out of his thoughts, grinning around his mouthful of skewered fish as Reg bit into his too fast and burned his tongue.


End file.
